overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Kraugel
|background = |family = |character = |alias = The Sky above the Sky Godly Control |class = Sword SaintChapter 464 White Swordsman Swordsman |secondary = |third = |status = |position = |rank1 = |rank2 = |guild = |guild2 = |affiliations = |affiliations1 = |affiliations2 = |titles = Sword Saint Candidate Chapter 242 Virtuous Man of the West ContinentChapter 352 Pangea's Hero Person who Creates Miracles Troll King's CurseChapter 461 One who Became a LegendChapter 464 East Continent's Pioneer Savior of the World Secret HeroChapter 769Qualification of a Blood KingChaoter 909 |titles1 = |titles2 = |skills = |skills1 = Sword Saint's AuraChapter 571 Space SwordChapter (belial raid) before 493 Swordsmanship CreationChapter 571 Splitting the Sky Complete Sword MasteryChapter 572 Weapon SwallowingChapter 752 SheddingChapter 944 Sword Curtain Poem Praising the SwordChapter 945 Transcend Storm SwordChapter 945 Watch AttackChapter 945 Falling SwordChapter 945 Condemnation Sword Control SwordChapter 964 or before Grab the Adam’s AppleChapter 945 Weapon Ascension Quick Command Impenetrable Skin Flow Passing the SkyChapter 769 Heart SwordChapter 1050 Earth Dragon's AscensionChapter 1051 True CloudsChapter 242 & 461 Heaven and Earth Rupture Meteor Sword Mole Ascension White Light SwordChapter 242 Tearing the Sky White Light Step Crying Tiger Hwimori Jajinmori Storm Sword Sword ReinforcementChapter 242 Moonrise SwordChapter 242 Eagle's DescentChapter 461 |skills2 = |skills3 = |skills4a = |skills4b = |skills4c = |skills4d = |skills4e = |skills4aT = |skills4bT = |skills4cT = |skills4dT = |skills4eT = |skills5 = Super Sensitifity(It became a passive skill after becoming Sword Saint) Keen Senses |equipment = White FangChapter 241 Still Crouching White Tiger SwordChapter 795 |equipment1 = |equipment2 = |pets = |mention = Chapter 99 |unnamed = |named = |novel = Chapter 214 }} Information Kraugel was the 1st ranked player on the unified rankings since Satisfy's opening, before becoming a Sword Saint. Not only was he strong and fast at levelling up, he was also famous for his understanding of quests and caused a sensation wherever he went. He is able to neutralize his targets with pure Control rather than overwhelming them with physical stats, skills, or items. His control is so amazing that many people call it godly and worship it, praising him as The Sky above the Sky. Considering Grid as his rival, Kraugel needs a challenge to develop further. Before the release of Satisfy und the awareness of his mother's condition, Kraugel participated in many sports and martial arts with pure passion. It was with the attitude of becoming the supreme person in Satisfy.Chapters 424, 516, 769 Kraugel is a Koryoin, ethnic Koreans who voluntarily acquired Russian citizenship and lived in Russia for several generations. He grew up in poverty on the outskirts of Moscow. Due to this, he was the target of prejudice and discrimination, suffering many crises in his life. Especially skinheads treat him with threats and contempt. But thanks to the teachings of his kind and wise mother who raised him alone, he didn't give up and was able to enter a prestigious university. In order to cure his mother's illness, Alzheimer's, he quit his job and devoted himself to Satisfy. The wealth he accumulates through Satisfy pours into his mother's treatment, and he believes that one day his mother's warm touch will return. Because of it and as an outsider in Russia, he later moved to America.Chapters 377, 419, 424 and 434 | There is no statement whether the origin is South Korea or North Korea and since when his family lives in Russia, but he is a ethnic Korean from Russia. Appearance Kraugel is a man as feminine as a woman with a neutral type of charm. His sleek muscles hidden under his clothes are comparable to professional martial artists. He is beautiful with stubborn black eyes deeper than the abyss, fine yellow skin, red legs, and well styled black hair.Chapter 424 Personality He always commits himself to everything so that negative thoughts do not invade his life while feeling pleasure playing Satisfy and enduring his mother's illness without despair, never giving up. He loves his mother deeply, caring for her more than anything. For his goals, he discards his pride and conscience. In extreme situations in Satisfy as well as outside he keeps calm and shows no emotions in his eyes resulting in spreading fear. He is a person who absolutely shouldn't be touched and is not afraid of hurting people. Overall, his personality is good to the people he acknowledges and rewards the grace that is shown to him. He also believes that a worthy rival would allow him to reach a higher level by pushing his own limits.Chapters 424 and 434 Story Kraugel was first introduced in Chapter 182 when he became White Swordsman and was about to go to the East Continent. Kraugel arrived in Reidan but was confronted by Piaro. Piaro confronted him and inform him that if he want to come in Reidan he have to fight with him. After that Piaro make him a quest to stay in Reidan and become a farmer for a while. Kraugel agreed because the rewards of the quest is huge. Along the way in the quest he also meets Damian who wants to see Grid. Piaro also confronted Damian and makes the same quest as Kraugel which Damian also accepts. Kraugel was also spar with Damian and the two got along even though Damian doesn’t know who he is. Later the Seven Guilds make an alliance to fight Grid and 3 Guilds are going to raid Reidan but was stopped by Piaro, Damian, and Kraugel. After his quest is over he part ways with Damian and Piaro. At chapter 347 he comes back to Reidan. He came back to spar again with Piaro and complete his quest to become a sword saint which Piaro accepts. Then Piaro fought against Kraugel and defeat him using Pounding Mortar. The Pounding Mortar defeated Kraugel and shook all of Reidan in the process. Grid set out to see what is the cause of the earthquake and find Kraugel there defeated by Piaro. Grid then ask for reimbursement to Kraugel. That reimbursement is by sparing with Kraugel. Grid fought Kraugel and later defeated because his Super Sensitivity is still in cooldown after the battle against Piaro. After that Grid fixed Kraugel‘s equipment and unlocked the hidden function oh his sword White Fang. At the making production of the promotion of 2nd National Competition they meet again. Kraugel participate the 2nd National competition to cure his mother’s illness by making Russia 1st place in the the competition. He won the silver medal at the target processing match. He make a deal with Lauel that if he make him win the National Competition than he will join Overgeard which he accepts. In the final battle against Grid he manage to defeat Grid and managed to make Russia 1st place. Also he managed to succeed in becoming Sword Saint by defeating Grid. Later he doesn’t join Overgeared because Grid doesn’t want to force him. Kraugel helped Grid on defeating the 32nd Great Demon Belial. And come to the founding of the Overgeared Kingdom. Kraugel join the 3rd National Competition. Kraugel, Grid, Jishuka win the Battlefield event. At the final of the PvP he confronts Grid. In the process summoning Bunhelier. Causing chaos on the S.A Group but they fixed the problem. Grid fight with Kraugel again and was defeated by Grid. Kraugel slay Immortal members that Grid already sent a kill order because of Khan’s death. Kraugel asked Grid to make a sword for him. because his sword caused by summoning Bunhelier so he asked Grid to make a new sword. He helped Grid by giving advice on the sword making. Grid asked advice on Kraugel on the material to make a glass for the Evil Eyes King, which Kraugel mention Ether Diamond. When hearing about Grid not participating on the 4th National Competition he don’t believe it because Grid needs Ether Diamond and the only way to gained it for now is by winning the National Competition. At the 4th National Competition Kraugel fought and defeat the hero ’Grid of last National Competition‘ on the knocking down the hero event. Later at the Demon King event he noticedthat the Demon King is Grid and wait for him finishing of the other 399 participant. Grid fought again with Kraugel and defeated Kraugel by using Sword Breaker. Realizing the limitation on sword he asked for teacing of the spear by Kirinus, the Greatest Spearman on the continent. Later Kraugel is seen in the empire, Kirinus pointed out at the palace of Titan and said there is a great evil at the spot he pointed which is Empress Marie’s place. He said there is no future for the continent if Empress Marie is not killed. Later on, Kraugel is seen training with Kirinus. He had already trained with Kirinus for 2 years. It is described that his control sword has improved and Kirinus gave enlightenment on how to use control sword by only controling one sword making that one sword faster and has better power compared to controlling many. Rachel then comes to challange Kirinus but is confronted by Kraugel. Kraugel is losing against Rachel due to the large disparity in levels before Kirinus dicided to step in. Then Kirinus fights against Rachel while Kraugel face Rachel’s Twilight Spearmen. Kraugel is trying to distract Rachel’s attention on Grid making her unable to go to the Ruins of the War God. The battle between Rachel and Kirinus lasted for a month with no results the same as Kraugel‘s fight against the Twilight Spearmen is going nowhere. He at first lose but before they could kill him he escapes then fights them again and again until he wins but cannot kill them because their teamwork makes it impossible for Kraugel to kill them. Kraugel and Twilight Spearmen settled down while the foght between Kirinus and Rachel doesn’t settle down so Kraugel propose to Kirinus and Rachel to compete on who does more damage to Berith wins. Kraugel’s true goal is to raid Berith with Grid. Kraugel makes an entry with Space Sword destroying the demons and helping Zibal then Kirinus and Rachel foght against Berith. Kraugel come to raid Berith with the 2 named NPCs, Hao, Alexander, and the Russian Rankers. Later on the fight doesn’t look good because Berith is to strong and the demons kept coming until Grid arrives. Kraugel then goes all out by controlling hundreds of swords and then fight with Grid, Piaro, Rachel, Kirinus, Grenhal, Basara, and Morse until all the Overgeared reinforcements come and they manage to raid Berith. Kraugel and Yura gained 4th on the contribution against Berith. Notes * In chapter 944, the author forgot, that the originally active Super Sensitivity skill was changed to a stat in chapter 464 (maybe it is like 'Indomitable' or Dignity but active?). * There is a spelling mistake of Kraugel's name in chapter 418, 'Kruagel'. Category:Characters Category:Users